Day in Canterlot/And Darkness appeared
This is how a Day in Canterlot and how the Darkness appeared in Ryan's Quest. wake up from that Dream Ryan: 'What a Crazy Dream. going to sleep and then Meg appeared '''Ryan: '''Whoa! '''Meg: '(Laugh) '''Ryan: '''I hate it when you do that, Meg. '''Meg: '''Ryan, you lazy head. I knew I find you sleeping here. '''Ryan: '''No, there was a huge black thing that swallow me up, I can't breath and- hit him in the Head '''Ryan: Ouch. Meg: You're just dreaming, Ryan. Ryan: It wasn't a dream, or was it? I don't know. What was that place? So blizzard. Meg: Yeah, I guess. Ryan: Say, Meg. What is you and your family's home look like? You know, before you came here. Meg: I told you before, I don't remember. Ryan: Nothing at all? Meg: Nothing. Ryan: Do you want to go back? Meg: Hm... Well, me and my family are happy here. Ryan: Really? Meg: '''But you know, I wouldn't mind to go see it. '''Ryan: I could go there. Along with so many other world's out there. I want to see them all. Meg: So what are we waiting for? Cody: '''Hey! Weren't you guys forget about me? So... I guess I'm the only one who works on the Vehicles. throw the Toolbox at his Brother '''Cody: '''And you're just Lazy as he is. '''Meg: '''Okay. I guess you noticed. Okay. We finish it together. I'll race you! '''Ryan: '''What? '''Cody: '''Are you kidding me? '''Meg: '''Ready! Go! began to run Later are watching the Sunset '''Ryan: Hey, bro. You think this place is ok? Cody: '''Could be. No wonder if we're gonna stay here. '''Ryan: '''But how long our vehicles will get there? '''Cody: '''Who know. If we have to, we'll think of something else. '''Meg: '''So suppose you get to another world, and how will you feel? '''Cody: '''Hmm... Well, I haven't really thought about it. It's just... I've always wondered why we're here on this planet. If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? And suppose there are other worlds... Then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So we could have just as easily ended up somewhere else, right? '''Ryan: '''I don't know. '''Cody: Yeah. That's why we need to go out there and find out. Just sitting here won't change a thing. It's just a same old stuff, so let's go. Meg: '''You been thinking alot lately, haven't you? '''Cody: '''Thanks to you, if you haven't come here, I probably would've never thought of any of this. Meg, Thank you. '''Meg: '''You're welcome. all went back home '''Cody: '''Ryan! (He throw something to him) You wanted one, haven't you? '''Ryan: '''A Paopu Fruit? '''Cody: '''If two people shares one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each others lives no matter what. Come on, bro. I know you're gonna try it. '''Ryan: What are you talking abou... Cody '''(Laugh) went back home Meanwhile Boy who looks like Ryan is walking down the hallway to see someone '''Sci-Ryan: I wonder if this works out in this film. He went to see Optimus Sci-Ryan: Optimus Prime? And he find out he wasn't here Sci-Ryan: '''Huh? He saw Spike the Dog holding something and it was a Letter, he read the Letter and he looks freak out '''Sci-Ryan: GUYS!!! GUYS!!! I GOT SOME BAD NEWS!!!! He went to see them, but they are sleeping Sci-Ryan: Guys, wake up! Wake up! This is serious! He use his Magic on them, and he use the Thunderbolt to wake them up Sonata: OUCH! Hi, Sci-Ryan. Sci-Ryan: '''We got a problem, you guys! But don't tell anyone. '''Crash: Codylight? Sci-Ryan: Not even the 2nd new Prime. Matau: Arcee? Sci-Ryan: '''No! It's top Secret, and we cannot tell anyone. '''Matau T. Monkey: Thunderblast and Carmalita? Good morning. Sci-Ryan: '''Huh? saw them Back to Ryan Cody: Hey, Bro I need to come up for the name of our Vehicles. Ryan: Like what, Bro? Cody: I finish the Vehicles, and we need to come up with a Name. Carver: So we need to come up for a new name? Ryan: Okay. Maybe.... Highwind. Cody: I was going for Traveler. Ryan: No, I pick Highwind. Cody: Traveler. Ryan: Highwind! Cody: Traveler! Ryan: Highwind! Cody: Traveler! Sunset: Guys! Stop this. Maybe we should do a race. If you guys win, that mean you can keep the name. Meg: I'll be the Judge. The usual rules apply: Take any route you want.. First one to tag that tree and make it back here wins. Ryan: If I win, I'll be the leader. And if you win. Cody: I get to share the Paupo with Meg. Ryan: Huh? Cody: Deal? The winner will get to share the Paupo with Meg. Ryan: What? Wait a Minute. Meg: Okay, on my count! are racing and Ryan Won Cody: Man, lighten up. It just a name after all. Ryan went to the Secret Place and he look at drawing of him and Meg, and he remembered when they first met, so he draw a Star for Meg and he saw someone Ryan: Huh? Who are you? ?????: I come to see the door to this world. Ryan: What? ?????: This world has been connected. Ryan: What are you saying? ?????: Tied to the Darkness. Soon to be completely eclipsed. Ryan: Well, whoever you are, you better not freaking me out. So where did you come from? ?????: You do not yet know what lies beyond the door. Ryan: So... You're from another world? ?????: There is so very much to learn. You understand so little. Ryan: Oh, yeah? Well, you'll see. I'm gonna get out and learn what's out there! ????: A meaningless Effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing. He look at the Door and then the Mysterious cloak man has disappeared Ryan: Strange, where did he go. Hours Later Meg: You know, you're brother change. Ryan: What are talking about? Meg: Um... Ryan: Are you alright? Meg: Ryan, let's the Vehicle and go, just the two of us. Ryan: What!? Meg: I'm just Kidding. Ryan: What's wrong with you, you're the one who's change Meg. Meg: Maybe... You know, I was a little afraid at first, but now I'm ready. No matter where we go or what we see, I know I can always come back here. Right? Ryan: Yeah. Meg: That's nice. Ryan, don't ever chance. Ryan: I won't. Meg: Good. I just can't wait. Once we go to another world it will be great. Meanwhile Optimus Pirme: voice Dear, Sci-Ryan. Sorry to rush off without saying a goodbye, but there's big trouble brewing. Not sure why, but the stars have been blinkin' out, one by one. And that means disaster can't be far behind. I hate to you all but I've gotten go and check into it. There's someone from another Galaxy and that person with a "Key"-- the key to our survival. So I need you and your friends to find him, and stick with him. Got it? We need that Key or we're doomed! So go to Traverse Town and find Leon. He'll point you in the right direction. P.S. Can you say a Sorry to Sam, Miko, Jack and Raf for me? From Optimus. Acree: Oh, no. What could this mean? Codylight: It seem, we'll just have to trust him. Crash: Whoa, I hope he's alright. Sci-Ryan: Your Highness. Don't worry, we'll find Optimus and this Key. Codylight: Thank you, all of you. Sonata: Um.. Thunderblast, are you sure you can- Thunderblast: Of course, you have to be careful, now. '''Codylight: Oh yeah, before you go. Spikewave can help you. He appeared Spikewave: Hello. I think I'll be your journal on your adventures. Codylight: And you have to make sure, you'll be safe. So, please, Help Optimus. Then The Dazzlings is waving a good-bye Sci-Ryan: C'MON!! He grab them because he wants them to find the Key and head to Traverse Town Crash: What? Spikewave, are you saying your Friend's world is gone? Spikewave: It's horrible. My friends is gone. But for the others, I have to make sure he and his friends are alright. Sci-Ryan: Sonata. Sonata: Oh, right. I got it. While we're in other worlds, we can't let on where we're from. We've gotta protect the world in order. Matau: Yeah. Aria Blaze: Maybe we could get some outfits when we get there. What do you think, Adagio? Adagio Dazzle: Yes, Aria. I think so. Sonata: Of course, we need to be ready for our train ride. They made it and they speak to Engineer Sci-Ryan: Hey, you! Me and my friends wants have a train ride, and we're ready to go! Then they're on the Train and they waving goodbye to their friends and they went off to another world Back To Ryan in his Room, and he look at the Drawing and he remembered what Meg said Meg: (Voice) I just can't wait, once we go to another world it'll be great. He look over there and saw the Storm Ryan: A storm? I need to get Tino and Sunset to investigate. Minutes later His Mother called him for dinner Ryan's Mother: Ryan, Dinner Ready. Come on, down. Ryan? Meanwhile Ryan saw a Huge Black Ball Ryan: What is that? He saw Footprint of Meg and his Brother Ryan: There's Meg's footprint. And Cody's! Oh no! Then they saw Shadow from Ryan's Dream, they run away and Ryan found his Brother Ryan: Cody! Where's Meg I thought she was with you? Cody: The Door has opened. Ryan: What? Cody: The Doors has opened, Ryan. Now we can go to the outside world! Ryan: '''What are you talking about? We have to find Meg, Tino and Sunset! '''Cody: '''Meg and the others are coming with us. Once we step through, we might not about to come back, we may never see our parents again, there's no turning back, but this maybe our only chance, we can't let fear stop us. I'm not afraid of the Darkness. Ryan: Brother? Then Darkness has wrap up Cody, And Ryan is gonna save him, but the Darkness got him, then a Light Appeared and he has a Keyblade Voice: Keyblade.... Keyblade... He went off to find Meg Ryan: Meg! Meg: Ryan... Then a Blast of Darkness has blown Meg away and she went to Ryan, then Ryan has blown away and he saw everything collapse and he saw a Darkside from his dream, he's fighting it and he defeated it and he has suck into the Black Ball and he scream '''Ryan: Mama!! Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Ryantransformer